New Baby
by MadelineSnape Esq
Summary: Hermione and Rufus Strickland react to the new baby their father and Sandra just brought home. Told from their perspective with almost no adult supervision. Third in my Alex series. Short and about as fluffy as possible.


_Disclaimer- I own nothing I wish I did but I just get to play with the characters_

 **New Baby**

"Shh" Hermione told her brother as they crept into the baby's room. "We have to turn that off" she whispered in his ear pointing to the baby monitor. Silently she turned the device off as her brother closed the door behind them. The room was dark but there was enough light coming in through the curtains for them to see the baby clearly enough.

"How did you know?" Rufus asked her.

"I just do I'm older I know these things, that's how they hear when she wakes up." She explained to him still whispering even though the monitor was now off.

"But she looks awake to me her eyes are open." He told her looking down at the baby. She was wiggling her arms and legs a little.

"They will hear her when she cries." Hermione told him with a sigh.

"Oh right" he said it made sense. "She's tiny" he observed after a moment.

"They only brought her home a week ago of course she is small. That's how babies come."

"Why?"

"I don't know it must be easier to get use to them that way. Dad and Sandra do have to carry her everywhere." She answered as she held out her finger and the infant wrapped it's tiny little fingers around it.

"So she was actually inside Sandra?" He asked in shock.

"Of course she was you felt her kick remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right. How did she get out?" He couldn't figure out how the baby got from inside Sandra to being out here with them.

"I don't know it just does it's called labor it takes a while and I think it hurts."

"She hurt Sandra?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

"But why would they want the baby if she hurt Sandra?"

"Because it's how babies work adults don't seem to mind it. Remember when you accidentally hit dad with the cricket bat he didn't get rid of you." She pointed out to him still watching the baby.

"That's true but he loves me he wouldn't get rid of me."

"They love her too."

"Do we have to love her?"

"No it's different, it's like you and me, you don't love me like Mum and dad love me."

"No... but I don't mind you" the boy admitted.

"Exactly I don't mind you either, most of the time."

"Oh… so she is going to be around for a while?" He asked as he reached out to touch her with his finger he was afraid of making her cry.

"Yeah forever just like us. Except she stays here when we go back to mums."

"So we won't see her as much as we see each other?"

"No of course not" she sighed.

"What do we do with her?" he didn't know what he was supposed to do with his little sister.

"What do you mean she's a baby."

"I mean what does she do?"

"Nothing she is a baby." She scoffed at him he didn't know anything.

"Well if she doesn't do anything then what's the point?" He reached out and tentatively touched her foot it had a tiny sock on it, he didn't know they made socks that small. He could feel her little toes through the sock, they were small as well.

"She will grow up and do things, everyone starts out this way."

"Well why do we have to have her, why did dad and Sandra bring her home?"

"Cause they wanted a baby" she told him softly. She wasn't exact happy they wanted a new baby but the thing was here now.

"But if she doesn't do anything I don't understand why they would want one? I mean I like Sandra and I don't see why she would want something that doesn't do anything." It just didn't make any sense to him.

"It's what adults do they have babies who grow up into kids. It's what you do when you're an adult." His older sister explained looking over at him. She turned her gaze back to her sister, the baby had let go of her finger and she reached out and gently caressed the top of her head. Hermione hadn't touched her hair before it was blond and very soft and fluffy.

"Are you going to have one some day?" Rufus asked curious.

"No...I don't know maybe one day but not anytime soon. I don't want one of my own." She informed him, she had no desire to be responsible for one of those things.

"Well I certainly don't want one they're boring."

"That's good cause I don't want you asking me to watch it when you want to go do something." She informed him sternly as she continued looking at the baby.

"If they don't do anything then what's the problem with watching it?"

"They do stuff like cry and throw up, you have to feed them and change their nappies and stuff."

"Ew I'm not doing that" he cried making a face.

"No that's what dad and Sandra have to do" she countered

"But if I had one and you were watching it you would have to do it?" He asked after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well yes I guess so."

"Ha maybe I will have one just so you have to change its nappies" he teased her with a laugh.

"I would only do it when I was watching it you would do it the rest of the time" she informed him with a smug smile.

"Oh well then I don't want one and don't ask me to watch any you have" he huffed.

"Wouldn't dream of it a, dog could take better care of a baby than you could" she grumbled back at him.

"So she will get bigger?" He asked her ignoring her comment.

"Yeah she will get tall and everything, it's called growing up. We keep getting taller and mum marks in on the wall on our birthday remember. You use to be that small." Mione looked over at him convinced he was an idiot.

"Well so did you" he cried back trying to insult her because it felt like she had just insulted him.

"Of course I was everyone was small once even dad."

"Can we play with her?" He asked poking her little belly with his finger it was soft and squishy. She looked up at him with a frown.

"Not like that don't make her cry. And when she gets bigger we can." She pulled his hand away from the infant hoping he hadn't upset her.

"But what about right now?" he asked impatiently.

"All we can really do is pick her up and carry her around, see."The girl told him reaching down into the crib for the baby.

"Hermione should you really be doing that, won't dad and Sandra get mad?" he asked nervously stopping her from grabbing the baby.

"No she's ours too, she is our baby sister we get to pick her up" she told him with an air of authority.

"You sure this is a good idea?" he asked again worried.

"Of course I am see" she bent down and picked up the infant. "You have to support her head just like dad showed you. Look it's not hard and nothing happened."

"Okay that looks easy enough" he agreed smiling now.

"Hi Alex" she said to the baby who looked up at her with her big blue eyes. Then her face scrunched up and she began to cry.

"Bad idea Hermione, bad idea, put her back, put her back down" Roo moaned.

"I'm trying" she said gently trying to put the baby back in the cradle. But she didn't stop crying once Hermione was no longer holding her.

"Why didn't she stop?" he asked her panicking a little as Alex continued to wail.

"I don't know?" she answered him worried as well.

"We should hide, someone is going to come" he warned her.

"Yeah you're right" she agreed and they both dove for the closet and closed the door. Less than a minute later Sandra came into the room and turned on the light.

"Hi bug what's wrong?" She asked picking the baby up and her cries lessened. "How did this get turned off?" She wondered looking at the baby monitor that was no long turned on. "Did you turn this off?" Sandra questioned the infant giving her a big smile as she tickled her tummy a little and the babies cries turned to laughter. "How long have you been awake then? I bet you need changed don't you?" she cooed as she carried Alex over to the changing table in the corner of the room. The two children watch through a crack in the closet door as Sandra proceeded to change the baby. Roo looked over at his older sister and mouthed the word 'ew' she just nodded at him.

"There that is better all nice and dry" Sandra said as she picked up the baby and gave her a kiss on the head. "Now have you seen your brother and sister anywhere? Your dad can't seem to find them and he is about to flip his wig." she told the infant as she cuddled her close.

"He is afraid they ran away and if he doesn't find them soon I think he is about to send out a search party. Which will be comprised of your Uncle Gerry, your Uncle Jack, and your Uncle Brian and let's hope they aren't actually missing cause all those three could find is the nearest pub. You think I'm joking… well I am a little. Come on let's go help him look." She cooed once more as she carried the child out the door and closed it behind her once the light was off.

"Do you think she saw us?" Roo asked quietly, the two had not moved from their hiding place.

"No I think we're good" Hermione replied breathing a sigh of relief.

"I never want to have to change a nappy that was gross." He exclaimed as he opened the closet door and stepped out.

"Tell me about it" she agreed following him out.

"Why did Sandra talk to Alex that way, her voice was all high and super sweet?"

"It's called baby talk for a reason" the girl informed him rolling her eyes once more.

"Oh so babies like that?" he asked, he didn't exactly understand it.

"Yeah they love it didn't you see her laugh?"

"Yes she did, but she will talk one day right?"

"Of course she will and walk and then she probably won't leave us alone."

"I still don't think I like having her, she sure takes a lot of attention especially cause she doesn't do anything." Her brother complained though it was more Sandra who had to do things his dad just kept asking her if she needed anything.

"Well we're stuck with her she isn't going anywhere." She informed him grumbling slightly at him.

"I suppose we can't give her away, dad and Sandra probably wouldn't like that."

"No they wouldn't and if we can't give you away we can't give her away." Hermione replied there were days she really wished she didn't have any siblings.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her looking around.

"Come on let's go hide in our rooms so dad can find us." She told him as she quietly opened the door and they slipped out.

A/N I thought we could all use a little bit of fluff right now. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry I had intended to post this sooner but I having been experiencing some computer issues which has kind of messed a few things up. Computer is now better but I am depressed and feel the need to apologize for the poor decisions my country seems determined to make despite my best attempts. Sorry.


End file.
